


Uno!

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crack?, Cussing, First Meetings, Hyunjin just wants to go home, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Strangers to Friends, everyone is sleep deprived, rated teen for cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: Hyunjin's flight keeps getting delayed so he's stuck in an airport and it's 2 am but he can't sleep and neither can the guy sitting next to him.Prompt taken from an au generator





	Uno!

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is shit sorry lol

Hyunjin sighs, staring at the giant screen. His flight that was supposed to leave at ten had been delayed once again.

It was already two in the morning and he was exhausted. Airport food was too expensive and he just wanted to take a nap, but the stupid seats in the stupid waiting room for his plane were uncomfortable. Plus he was surrounded by strangers he didn't trust.

Hyunjin throws his head back, letting out a dramatic sigh before pulling out his phone. He scrolls through Instagram for a couple of minutes, trying to occupy himself when he gets the notification that his phone is on ten percent.

He looks around the room for empty outlets to plug his phone into, but sadly they're all taken.

He locks his phone and put it away before it completely dies, and he looks around at the people he's surrounded by.

Most of the people on his flight consist of really old couples or middle-aged couples with young children (luckily none of those children were crying, otherwise Hyunjin would be losing his mind quicker than he already was).

He should have already been on his way back to Korea. His flight should have been halfway over by now.

He had decided to fly to Australia for a week to visit one of his good friends, Chris. Hyunjin loved Australia, he fell in love with it the first time he came (many years ago).

He didn't want to leave in the first place, he had complained to Chris about having to fly back, but he'd much rather be on the plane back home than stuck inside the airport for hours on end with nothing to do.

Hyunjin puts his head in his hands, wondering how long it would take for them to finally be able to board the plane.

They hadn't been told why their flight had been delayed, when anyone asked the workers would just respond with 'they're having some problems' or 'it's not ready yet'. He was wondering why they didn't just cancel the flight at this point.

"Hey, I know we don't know each other but do you want to play Uno?"

Hyunjin lifts up his head at the deep voice and looks to his left, seeing a blonde-haired male around his age.

"Uh, what?" Hyunjin says, very confused.

"You kinda looked like you were about to die from boredom," the male responds. Hyunjin thinks it's crazy how his voice doesn't match his face at all. "So I was wondering if you'd like to play Uno,"

"I-okay," Hyunjin says, still confused by the sudden offer but he has nothing better to do so why not?

He watches as the male unzips his pink bag, pulling out a deck of brightly colored cards.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself," the male says, flashing Hyunjin an apologetic smile, "I'm Felix,"

"I'm Hyunjin," Hyunjin responds, "Nice to meet you,"

"So formal," Felix laughs, "You know how to play, right?" 

"Yeah," Hyunjin says, "Do you have any special rules? Everyone I know plays different,"

"Let's just play the classic way, by the rules," Felix says, shuffling the cards. "It'll be easier that way,"

Hyunjin nods and watches as Felix finishes shuffling, dealing out seven cards to the both of them before flipping a card over to start.

blue zero.

"You go first, I shuffled," Felix says and Hyunjin nods, looking through his cards and sorting them before throwing down a blue seven.

The game starts off fairly calm and easy, no special cards being used.

Felix places a red one on top of the previously yellow card and Hyunjin smirks as he places a red skip card followed by a draw two immediately after.

"You didn't," Felix gasps dramatically, holding his cards to his chest and glaring at Hyunjin.

"I did," Hyunjin replies smugly.

"Fuck you, Hyunjin," Felix says, picking up his two cards.

From then on it becomes a war between the two, insults being thrown around constantly.

"Felix I swear to God if you put that draw four down I'll kill you," Hyunjin growls, staring daggers at the younger.

"I'd like to see you try," Felix says, throwing a draw four wild card down, "draw four bitch, color is green,"

"Fuck you,"

"Anytime,"

After another half hour of playing the boys take a break (after a quite aggressive fight over the boys arguing about whether you can put down a draw four card on top of a plus two card- they had to pull up the official rules to check and Felix threw a fit saying that the rulebook was wrong) and check the board again to see if there was any update about their flight.

Sadly, the board still said their flight was being delayed but they were expected to board at three forty-five. It was still about an hour away so they had time and decided to continue playing.

Felix was down to three cards and Hyunjin had five, the game looked like it was going in favor of Felix and Hyunjin was not having any of it.

Hyunjin placed down a wild card, a plan forming in his head. He had changed the color to blue.

Felix smiles triumphantly, placing down a blue seven.

"Uno bitch,"

"You shouldn't feel so confident, Lixie," Hyunjin says, smirking at the other.

Felix furrows his eyebrows, confused, before realization dawns on him.

"You wouldn't," he gasps dramatically.

"Oh but I would," Felix says, dramatically picking a card out of his deck and holding it up, back still facing Felix.

"If you put that down we're over," Felix says in a rushed voice, glaring at the older.

Hyunjin begins to lower the card.

"Are you really going to do this to me? After all we've been through?"

Hyunjin lowers it more, allowing Felix to see the card in his hand.

"I swear Hyunjin-"

Hyunjin then happily places the draw four wild card down, causing Felix to throw his head down onto the armrest of the chair, smashing his forehead on it and earning some judging stares from the other people in the waiting room.

"Draw four, color's yellow," Hyunjin finishes, smiling proudly.

"I can't believe you," Felix grumbles before sitting up, snatching four cards out of the deck. "I hope you're happy knowing that you've ruined everything,"

The two continue to play until Hyunjin wins the game.

"You cheated!" Felix yells as Hyunjin places his last card down.

"Did not!" Hyunjin yells back, smiling. "You're just a sore loser,"

Felix just scoffs before picking up their cards.

"Whatever," He begins shuffling, "Wanna play again?"

"Yeah sure-" Hyunjin begins before being cut off by the announcement on the speaker.

"Flight 0325 to South Korea boarding now,"

The two boys look at each other before smiling and packing their things up.

They make small talk as they line up to board, Hyunjin learning that Felix was actually from Australia and was moving to Korea. 

They had also found out that they were both friends with Chris, and they had both been very shocked wondering how they had never met before since they've had a mutual friend for years.

Once they get passed the ticket checkers they also realize that they're seated next to each other, and they laugh about how much of a coincidence it is.

Finally boarding the plane, Hyunjin sits in his seat next to the window, Felix right next to him and they both share smiles before passing out.


End file.
